24fandomcom-20200223-history
Evelyn Martin
| firstseen = "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" | lastseen = "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am"}} Evelyn Martin was a personal aide to First Lady Martha Logan during Day 5. She had a daughter named Amy. Evelyn recorded a conversation between President Charles Logan and Christopher Henderson which was evidence that the President was an important conspirator behind many of the events. Day 5 Evelyn Martin was the aide for First Lady Martha Logan during the first several hours of Day 5. Evelyn was responsible for preparing Martha for the day's press events. Evelyn helped Martha with her hair and dress. However, as Martha looked at herself in the mirror, she dumped her face in the sink ruining her hair. As Evelyn gasped in shock, Martha told her that they would start again. At this point, Chief of Staff Walt Cummings came and asked Evelyn why she was taking so long. Walt then asked her if she had told Martha about the assassination of David Palmer. Evelyn told her she hadn't and Walt reminded her how close they were. He then dismissed Evelyn, to break the news to Martha himself. When Martha learned that David Palmer was assassinated in Los Angeles, she became hysterical. She claimed that David called her a night earlier to discuss a matter of National Security, concerning President Logan. However, Evelyn insisted to her that she needed to be ready for the arrival of the Suvarov's. As Evelyn tried to prepare Martha's hair, she told him of how she and Palmer met, and how they had become friends despite the political differences between Palmer and Logan. At this point, Walt came in the room and asked to speak with Martha. Evelyn then walked away. At around 9:30am, Evelyn was with Martha, watching the news coverage of the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport. When Martha started mumbling that there had to be a connection between the crisis and Palmer's call, Evelyn decided to turn off the TV. However, Martha told her about the call and how Logan presented her with an altered recording of it. As Evelyn wondered who would do such a thing, Martha asked her to cover for her, while she looked for any evidence of the original recording. Some time later, Aaron Pierce came looking for Martha, but Evelyn told him she wasn't ready. Aaron decided to wait in the hallway, but eventually grew impatient and walked in the room. When he saw Martha wasn't there, he interrogated Evelyn who refused to say where she was. Aaron then threatened to hold her responsible if anything happened to the First Lady. Evelyn then revealed Martha was in one of the archives room. Aaron went there and after escorting her out of the room, Evelyn apologized to Martha for not covering her well enough. However, Martha told her it was ok, cause she had found what she wanted. Martha told Evelyn that she had found the transcript that proved she was right about Palmer's call. She also told Evelyn that she would hide the transcript in her blouse until she could talk to the President about it. Later, Walt Cummings went to talk to Evelyn about Martha being in the archives room. Walt told her that the transcript Martha had taken contained confidential information about national security. When Evelyn told him that wasn't what Martha had told her, Walt confronted her with how she had lied to cover for the First Lady. Walt then threatened to have her job if she didn't tell him where did Martha hide the transcript. Scared, Evelyn told him she had it in her blouse. and Evelyn check on Martha]] Shortly after 11:00am, Evelyn found Martha unconscious in her room and quickly asked for a doctor. Dr. Hill came after awhile and checked Martha. When President Logan came in, Evelyn told him what had happened. After 11:30am, Walt approached Evelyn and asked her to start packing Martha's belongings. Evelyn asked her where they were going, but Walt only told her that Martha was leaving. When Evelyn started packing Martha's clothes, she woke up and asked her what she was doing. When she told her what Walt told her, Martha knew that Logan was sending her to Vermont. Martha walked into the bathroom and told Evelyn she was getting dressed. When Logan and Cummings came looking for her, Evelyn told them she was in the bathroom, but Logan found out Martha had escaped through the bathroom window. Evelyn helped Martha pack her things. During that time, Martha confessed to her how she felt about her relationship with Logan and how it had deteriorated. When Martha was about to leave, Evelyn was one of the few to tell her goodbye, assuring her that she would see her soon. However, President Logan changed his mind at the last minute and prevented Martha from leaving. At 2:07pm, Evelyn found Martha in her room writing a statement for the press regarding Walt Cummings apparent suicide. Evelyn approached Martha and asked her how to deal with such a tragedy and told her she couldn't believe that Cummings had killed himself. Martha calmed Evelyn telling her that the statement she was preparing would clear many of her doubts. Evelyn insisted and, after swearing her to secrecy, Martha confessed to Evelyn that Walt had been involved in the terrorist events of that morning. Evelyn couldn't believe it. However, 10 minutes later, Evelyn came to Martha with a press statement that Laura Campbell had given her which didn't mention Cummings involvement with the terrorists, but instead claimed that he was "a hero". Later that day Evelyn comforted Martha, who survived a terrorist attack on President Yuri Suvarov and wife Anya's motorcade. confronts Evelyn]] Later that evening, Wayne Palmer contacted Aaron Pierce and told him he was headed towards the presidential retreat. Wayne claimed that there was a source inside the White House, someone who had been exchanging e-mails with David. The source was Evelyn and just as she was about to leave the retreat to go home, Wayne and Aaron stopped her. Wayne demanded her to tell her what she knows, and she revealed she knows who was responsible for the day's events. Evelyn refused to give up the evidence that proved who was behind the day's events, as Christopher Henderson kidnapped her daughter Amy. Aaron Pierce contacted Jack Bauer with this news, who headed over to meet with Wayne and Evelyn. Jack told Evelyn that he would rescue Amy if she was willing to give up the evidence afterword. Evelyn was contacted by Henderson, who told her where to meet. Jack and Wayne hid out at the location, taking out Henderson's men one by one, while Evelyn worked with them covertly. While trading the evidence for Amy, Evelyn had her daughter run to her and Jack started taking out Henderson's men. Before escaping in Evelyn's car, Henderson shot Evelyn in the leg. tends to Evelyn's wound]] While tending to her wound, Jack asked if Vice President Hal Gardner was behind the day's events, and she claimed he had nothing to do with it. She revealed that President Logan was the mastermind and she has an audio recording to prove it. After taking Evelyn and Amy to a motel at 1850 Porter Valley Drive, Jack decided to head to the bank where the evidence was stored. Jack offered to have Wayne look after her, but Evelyn insisted Jack would need help in getting the evidence. When Amy was in the bathroom, she started to cry and Evelyn got out of bed to assist her. Evelyn ended up falling down and losing consciousness. Amy contacted the emergency operator, who sent an ambulance, but a contact of Henderson was able to intercept the 9-1-1 call. Shortly after an EMS worker woke up Evelyn with smelling salts, Henderson arrived on the scene and shot and killed the paramedics. Evelyn soon gave up Jack and Wayne's destination at the bank. Memorable quotes *'Evelyn Martin' (to Wayne Palmer): I have your brother's blood on my hands, and for that I will never forgive myself. ("Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm") *'Jack Bauer': Evelyn, is it the Vice President? Is it the Vice President?! *'Evelyn Martin': The Vice President has nothing to do with this! (Jack looks on in horror) ("Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm") Background information and notes * Evelyn and her daughter are not seen or heard from again after Henderson tracked them down. It is plausible that he killed them both, since he was willing to sacrifice his own wife to ensure the safety of the conspiracy. In an interview with Asiance Magazine, actress Sandrine Holt said that her character had died.http://www.asiancemagazine.com/sep_2006/24s_sandrine_holt_changing_hollywood_through_asian_eyes Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:U.S. government officials Category:Logan administration personnel Category:Characters of unknown status